a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of chiropractic treatment, and shaped blocks that can be used for such treatment. More particularly, the invention relates to a treatment whereby a muscular pelvic balance and spinal alignment stabilize in a non traumatic way, by, using blocks which promote relaxation in these muscular areas to reduce or eliminate the daily pains accumulated by musculo-vertical displacement or stress. Still more specifically, the invention relates to chiropractic blocks which are specially designed to be as comfortable as possible when in use, and are effective when used by the patient even after a short treatment period.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,542 and its canadian counterpart no. 1,173,708, I discussed the problems resulting from the fact that a person always has a tendency to use the same side of the body when doing physical exercises or physical work. This produces a stress and affects the region of the lower lumbar vertebrae. The manifestations of this stress can take the form of lumbago, sciatic nerve pressure, leg cramps, leg pain, sleeping leg, stiff neck, torticolis, headaches, fever, constipation, general fatigue, and the like.
In the Patents mentioned above, there is disclosed a block of irregular shape in which the upper face is formed of and two inwardly curved sections, which are separated by a trapezoidal flat portion.
This block has proved to be very effective for the chiropractic treatment of discomforts as mentioned above. However, because it is normally made of relatively hard material, and above all because the curved sections are smooth and slippery, the treatment appears sometimes unpleasant and is not as successful as would be expected because a zone under treatment does not always remain in contact with the block. It would seem that because the skin and underlying muscles have a tendency to slide along the curved surfaces, cure is not always easy to achieve. In addition, the trapezoidal flat portion and curved sections as defined in the above Patent appear to lack in their function of relaxing the muscles.